


似花

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 商稿注意❤含有小少爷女装元素





	似花

“紧急状况，你们都进来。”  
被点到名字的光和阿尔菲诺迅速走进内间，神情严肃地带上门，没有谁开口询问情况或是寒暄几句，径直坐到会议桌的另一头——那头坐着塔塔露和考乌斯，神色同样凝重。  
“我们安排在小金街的人手突然失去了联络，明天就要进行潜入了，这个节骨眼……”塔塔露难得板着脸讲解任务。“需要身形与当地民众差不多的人去查探虚实，可以拜托你们吗？”  
光没有说话，认真地点了点头。坐在她身边的阿尔菲诺侧目偷偷打量光的表情，没有说话算是默认了。考乌斯适时上前打开桌面上的包袱：“这是从现有物品里找到的，应该能够有所帮助。”桌面上摊开了两套衣服，一件轻薄有些暴露的萨维奈舞裙，一件裹得严实朴素无华的男装。阿尔菲诺的挑了挑眉毛，抿唇伸手拦住正要行动的光，毫无疑问，光刚刚正打算选择那件露出大片肌肤的萨维奈舞裙作为任务衣装，塔塔露和考乌斯似乎也是这样谋划的，甚至跳过了分配环节。光的手被阿尔菲诺拦下来，不动声色又略带强硬地按在桌上。  
“恕我直言，如果光穿这身衣服潜入小金街，可能会引来不必要的麻烦。”阿尔菲诺的眼神漫不经心地从舞裙上掠过，轻咳一声摆出严肃的神情。“光是声名在外的战士，见过她容貌的人不再少数，如果穿太吸引目光的衣服招摇过市，很可能被敌人认出来。”  
众人顿时陷入沉思，他们确实没有考虑过这个问题，光杵着下巴，最先开口下定论：“阿尔菲诺说得对，这样太危险了。”阿尔菲诺暗中松了口气，握住光的手缓缓松开，光微笑着拍拍他关切的手背，面向桌那头的塔塔露和考乌斯站起来，伸手拽过另一套衣服——那套严实朴素、本来是为阿尔菲诺准备的男装，道：“看来只能这样了。”说完，对阿尔菲诺投去一个赞许的眼神，抱起衣服快速步入屏风后进行换装。  
窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声在寂静的房间内格外刺耳，阿尔菲诺轻咳几声试图掩盖自己脸色微红的羞涩和窘迫，他状似无意地随口道：“这样可行……咳，那么有关我的潜入衣装……”  
桌那头的塔塔露和考乌斯对视一眼，似乎在很努力忍耐什么的样子，浑身颤抖地回答：“其实……目前仓库里适合你们身形的衣服……只有……”说着，用眼神瞟了瞟桌上留下的萨维奈舞裙。  
房间又陷入死一般的寂静，阿尔菲诺镇定地站起来，链接上通讯珠边说边往外走去：“喂喂……阿莉塞，阿莉塞在吗？”  
“是个办法……”换好衣服的光打量着阿尔菲诺的背影和桌上的萨维奈舞裙，从可行性方面考虑了一下，又把目光投向越走越快的阿尔菲诺。“阿尔菲诺，似乎挺适合你的？”  
“阿莉塞，阿莉塞。”阿尔菲诺回头，看见饶有兴致拿起舞裙朝自己比划的光，面如死灰地留下最后一句话。“救命……”

“阿尔菲诺……”光在后面小声喊道。  
阿尔菲诺梗着脖子走在前面，好似没听见般径直向前，甚至放快了脚步。萨维奈舞裙上精致的金属饰品在狭窄的巷道里叮当作响，随阿尔菲诺的脚步愈发欢快，光有些急了，连忙跟上去，伸手想要拉住逃跑的阿尔菲诺。  
“阿尔菲诺！”光的手本想拉住舞裙的一角，不经意间滑到阿尔菲的腰侧，酥酥麻麻的瘙痒感登时令他打了个寒颤，他头一次发现光的手指有些滚烫，仿佛连肌肤也能灼伤。光的手指拂过阿尔菲诺裸露在外的肌肤，一个激灵迅速抽回手，支支吾吾地道歉。好在阿尔菲诺已经停下来，回身好整以暇地看着做错事的光，似乎在等她解释。  
“抱歉……我不是故意的……”光低下头，脸色涨得通红，不知是因为紧张还是激烈运动。“阿尔菲诺穿上舞裙真美……我都不好意思看你了……”  
这句话令阿尔菲诺呆愣当场。他知道性格有些呆的光并没有别的意思，但如此直白的措辞还是让他咬牙红了脸，一颗心脏跳得飞快，许久，阿尔菲诺叹了口气，道：“原谅你了，先执行任务吧。”  
光局促不安的黯淡眼神瞬间亮起来，欢欢喜喜地跟阿尔菲诺并排走出巷道，顺势混入夜晚熙熙攘攘的人潮中。夜晚的花街热闹非常，从小金街出去一直往上走，能见到形形色色的年长女性或男性在街边招揽客人，光自然也被列为招揽对象之一，被热情的男男女女撕来扯去，几乎是举步维艰。阿尔菲诺面上蒙了薄纱，婀娜多姿地走在前方，细碎的金属碰撞声就是他的招牌，如微风拂过的风铃，轻而易举吸引到大批周围人的注目，他站在台阶上，朝狼狈的光抛来一记调笑的目光，转身朝阶梯上方去了。光被揽客的店主团团围住，哭笑不得，最后从人群脚下找了个突破口爬出来，灰头土脸地跟上阿尔菲诺的步伐。  
等光找到阿尔菲诺时，围绕他的男人们已经散去不少，光远远看到阿尔菲诺同一名配有武士刀的年轻男性交谈甚欢，那个男性说到兴奋处甚至出手狠狠捏了捏阿尔菲诺的屁股和腰肢，阿尔菲诺的脸色瞬间垮下来，光赶紧扑过去解围，拉起阿尔菲诺点头哈腰拐进后方昏暗的小店门口，以免出现某些惊险刺激的场面。  
“光。”阿尔菲诺被拽进昏暗的小巷，脸色凝重地冲挽住自己手臂的光沉声道。“你想笑就笑吧。”  
光几乎是一瞬间从强忍的口中喷出一个微妙的“噗嗤”声，她连忙收拾好情绪，回头关切道：“你没事吧？那个男人太过分了……”看到阿尔菲诺腰肢上一个清晰的手掌印后更是不过脑子，直接上手摸了过去。“这里都红了，疼不疼？”  
回答她的是一声极其忍耐的闷哼，阿尔菲诺竭力仰着头，不知道是很痛抑或是别的，整块面部肌肤呈现充血的粉红色，一直蔓延到锁骨上方，光稍稍抬头就能看见他的喉结在粉色的肌肤上滑动。  
“抱歉抱歉……弄疼你了吗？”光赶紧缩回手指，想了想，从兜里翻出一瓶备用的药膏，用手指挖了一些打算涂在掌印的地方，当然不可避免的，将会再次触摸到阿尔菲诺的肌肤。  
“嘶……”冷不丁被冰凉地药膏碰到肌肤，阿尔菲诺倒吸一口凉气，不悦地皱起眉头。“别碰……”他几乎是咬紧了牙齿才说出这句话，嗓音听上去沙哑而疲惫。  
“可是你……”光的关切还没说完，就被没有耐性的阿尔菲诺强硬打断。  
“别碰我！”阿尔菲诺甩开光的手，似乎动作幅度太大扭伤或者牵连到了什么地方，又一声压抑在喉咙深处的闷哼小声地泄露出来。他艰难地撑起身体与光拉开距离，背对她扶着墙壁缓缓往外走。“走吧，任务已经……唔……”  
话音未落，阿尔菲诺突然闷哼一声，身子瘫软到下去，勉强靠在墙壁上大口喘息。这次光很确定他身上有不明的伤处了，显然阿尔菲诺•倔强•天才•莱韦耶勒尔无论如何也不想让自己狼狈的样子暴露，多多少少受损的颜面也令他不想接受盟友的帮助，尤其是在一旁看够了荒谬滑稽的光本人。正相反，光•呆头呆脑•低情商•行动派•战士可不会跟他废话，两次被拒绝后她深刻明白，要想帮助阿尔菲诺可能并非讲道理就行得通，更何况在讲道理方面她也讲不过他——于是她两步做三步追上去，一手拉着阿尔菲诺手臂强迫他面向自己，一手毫不客气地直接往阿尔菲诺腰上招呼。  
“我说你受伤就……”后半段话梗在喉咙里怎么也说不出来了，光把阿尔菲诺的身体扯回来，毫无防备地直面了阿尔菲诺最最丢脸尴尬的状况。他脸色已经涨得通红，眼睛上下飘忽不知该放在哪里，单薄有些紧致的萨维奈舞裙勾勒他纤长的身体，然而在舞裙的正面，腹部之下三寸的位置，突兀而窘迫地凸起了一块布料。  
相顾无言，死一般的寂静。  
光楞在当场，一时之间竟然忘记松开阿尔菲诺，就这么扯着他的手臂，许久才艰难地从牙缝里挤出一句话：“噢……那个……这可真是不得了的状况啊……”  
浑身酸软又被强迫面对光的阿尔菲诺恨不得当场撞死在墙上，羞愤不太适合他此时的感觉，快要死了或许差不多，偏偏身体里火烧火燎的感觉还不停涌上来，他大概明白自己中了什么陷阱，此时此地，这种恶俗的奸计堪称阿尔菲诺人生最想抹去的难堪之一了。  
“你……感觉怎么样……是否需要……”光眼神瞟了瞟街边的风俗店，被阿尔菲诺一记眼刀狠狠剜过去，没了后半句。阿尔菲诺的喘息越来越粗重了，面上开始渗出细密的水珠，他甩甩晕头转向的脑袋，用尽力气道：“没事……先回去再……”  
光没有回答。周围的灯光和月色混淆着搅和成一团，在眼前飞速掠过，阿尔菲诺恍惚间以为自己醉了，脑袋在走马灯似的光景中逐渐抓到一点愉悦的感觉。若不是醉了，他又怎么会看到光在自己身下起伏呢？  
起初是温柔到几乎察觉不到的触碰，火热挺立的性器隔着薄薄的布料被轻轻摩擦，随后有一只手掀开那层碍事闷热的帘子，一直萦绕的湿热烦闷感被微弱的凉风卷走几分，没有阻碍的分身完全暴露在空气中，十二神在上，阿尔菲诺甚至能感觉到性器在微微颤动。几根手指从下而上拨弄内侧肌肤，手指谨慎而缓慢地圈起来包裹住性器末端，一点点上下抚摸着，硬得好像不属于身体一部分的性器仿佛找到发泄口，刺激感争先恐后从脚底钻进脑子，刺激得阿尔菲诺不得不睁开眼。  
“……光？”  
半跪在自己身前的光正在用手爱抚阿尔菲诺的性器，她潮红的脸上写满了不知所措。“抱歉，我只是想帮你……但我好像做的太糟糕了……”光的手法确实很生涩，在许多次阿尔菲诺将要释放的点突然松开，让阿尔菲诺本可以轻易释放的情欲不断停在即将爆发的瓶颈。  
“啊……光……放开……别这样……”阿尔菲诺的理智简直要被这比酷刑更残酷的方式碾碎了，光显然也意识到自己的不足，果断松开手，直接把嘴唇凑到性器顶端，深深浅浅地亲吻着，而后试探地张口纳入。  
“不！光……”阿尔菲诺的声音可以称得上悲鸣了。他做梦也不会梦到光含住自己的分身吮吸亲吻，尽管，他确实梦到过光，有过那么几次梦中的亲吻，但这样的行为、这样的行为，让他感到不知所以的悲哀。他低嚎着在光口中释放出来，巨大的羞耻感和罪恶感宛如坚石从天而降把他砸晕了，释放过后的大脑一片空白。阿尔菲诺背靠墙壁，从高处凝视着光，她有些羞涩而又局促地擦擦嘴角，眼神闪躲着把裙摆拉回原位，意识到阿尔菲诺在看自己，光的行动更慌乱了些，一下子从地上蹦起来，与阿尔菲诺面对面站着，却不好意思看向他。  
“你……感觉……好点了吗？”光试图用委婉的词语去询问，但脸色却不受控制地渐渐通红。  
阿尔菲诺沉重地点点头，喉咙怎么也发不出声音。他轻柔地把光嘴角没有擦干净的液体抹去，随手蹭在衣服上，他有几次想要拉住光的手，但是那份肮脏感无论如何也没办法擦拭掉。非常糟糕的紧急援助，阿尔菲诺与光之间骤然拉近的距离并不会让他好受，反倒令他更不知道该如何处理自己对光的情绪了。  
阿尔菲诺想得到她，但不是以这种下流方式。  
“对不起……”阿尔菲诺低着头，害怕光听不清，又重复了一遍。“对不起……让你做了这种事……”  
光的面上刚降下去的温度“噌”地又涌上来，方才的画面仍然清晰可见，光是想象就能让她呼吸困难。“啊哈哈……没事的……举手之劳而已……阿尔菲诺没事就好……”  
光打着哈哈说没事的样子，阿尔菲诺见过数次了，他明白，这其实是“有事但不想让人担心”的意思。被愧疚感和罪恶感束缚的心脏沉重得几乎要掉在地上了，阿尔菲诺弯下腰，郑重其事地再一次道歉：“对不起，光，请你原谅我。”  
“阿尔菲诺！”光受不住郑重的鞠躬，手忙脚乱地扶起他的肩膀。“真的没事，真的……你不要这样……”  
“我不配让你这样做……”阿尔菲诺紧紧握住光的右手，看上去快要哭出来了。“我不配，光，对不起。”  
光焦急地想要回应，话语不经大脑脱口而出。“说什么呢，你当然配！”  
“我不配，不要安慰我了。”阿尔菲诺苦涩地喃喃道。“噢天呐，如果以后你有了爱人，我都不知道该怎么面对他……还有拂晓的大家，我真是禽兽不如……”阿尔菲诺絮絮叨叨地念着各种丧气话，无论光怎么劝解都像拳头打在棉花上，毫无作用。一根筋的光说尽了自己能说的好话，气得扬起拳头就想给阿尔菲诺招呼一下，但是看着他愧疚不已的可怜样，光咬咬牙又放下来，破罐子破摔地道：“那个人就不能是你吗！”  
阿尔菲诺想都不想头也不抬地当即否定道：“怎么可能会是我……我这样无能的人，每次都会拖后腿，我……”说着说着，他忽然反应过来，一个激灵仿佛要从地上弹起似的，瞪大眼睛打量光，两人几乎是贴面交谈。  
“你说的，是我理解那个意思吗？”  
“……”光被气得喉咙冒烟，抱起双臂懒得回答。  
“是真的？”  
“不然为什么给你……”光差点从嘴里倒出粗鄙之语，脸色一会白一会红，嘟囔半天才小声说：“那种事……”  
阿尔菲诺还是那副瞪大眼睛不敢相信的样子，两人鼻尖碰在一起彼此端详着，光已经没有话好说，她的拳头早就攥紧，就差往眼前这个气人家伙脸上招呼。  
嘴唇猛地相接是光始料未及的，她还没想好从哪个角度打醒丧气的阿尔菲诺，对方的嘴唇突然覆上来，紧接着是托住她脑袋的双手，她试图开口说什么，两人的舌尖不经意间触碰在一起，停顿了几秒，然后疯狂地彼此纠缠，阿尔菲诺的舌头只管在光口中横冲直撞，而光憋的一肚子气似乎找到突破口，不断向他的唇舌发起进攻，两人的舌头毫无章法地交缠在一起，以舌尖摩擦彼此，一尝到快感的甜头立刻发起猛攻，吮吸着寻求舒服到腿软窒息的酥麻感，在精疲力竭时不舍地松开，眼神相交着在喘息之后再次狠狠亲吻在一起。不知道谁的手臂搂住了谁的腰肢，也不知道谁的指尖从发丝穿过弄散了一头长发，天旋地转间，两人攻守互换，阿尔菲诺把光推到墙壁上，让身躯紧紧与光的身体贴合、摩挲。  
“我曾在梦里做过好多次，与你接吻。”阿尔菲诺大口喘息着，紧紧抱住光的身体，感受她身上那份魂牵梦萦的芬芳。“没有哪次比得上现在的美妙。”  
“我想我能看出来。”光的手指恶作剧地抚弄着阿尔菲诺红透了的脆弱耳尖，满足地听对方发出不好意思的闷哼。  
阿尔菲诺用鼻尖亲昵地蹭着光的脸颊、耳垂，把灼热的吐息喷在光的耳边，他的胸膛与光柔软的胸脯紧贴，激烈得如同擂鼓般的心跳声从阿尔菲诺的胸膛传过来，他有些羞涩地把脑袋埋在光的颈间，不想让她看到自己面红耳赤的样子。但他跨间的分身早已挺立，薄薄的舞裙面料上支起一个小帐篷，暴露出他忍耐不住的欲望。“药效……又被你勾出来了……”阿尔菲诺委屈的声调在光耳边低声细语，听上去可怜又无助。  
光红着脸亲了亲阿尔菲诺的嘴唇，看他宛如小狗般无辜的双眼闪烁水光，想了想，抬手把自己的上衣扯开，露出只着内衣的曼妙身材。阿尔菲诺何时见过如此香艳的场景，被骇得轻咳几声，脸色红得仿佛要滴血：“你这个呆子，真得改改。”  
轻笑被锁在喉咙中，嘴唇毫不客气地封堵住另一双殷红湿润的嘴唇，令那些来不及出口的反驳和笑声统统缄默，舌头和牙齿如此渴望更接近彼此，拼了命地吮吸、啃咬，像是两头饥渴的小兽。光的衣服早被她自己扒了下来，阿尔菲诺的双手趁势而上，从内衣下面的缝隙里滑进去，握住丰盈挺拔的双乳，他的吻焦急而青涩，带着少年的火热气息，自锁骨一路向下，不轻不重地啃噬光胸前的肌肤。他找到光凸起的乳尖，张口狠狠衔住吮吸，如同饥饿的孩子在寻求香甜的乳汁，舌头和牙齿用力拨弄着硬得凸起的乳尖，享用完一边，他的手掌抓过另一半乳房，侧头嘬住鼻尖旁的粉色凸起，手掌用力把乳房抓握得变了形状。青涩的少年总是流连在女性傲人的胸脯上，阿尔菲诺握着光的双乳，唇舌徘徊着没有挪到其他地方，埋头专心地吮吸乳尖。光并不会处理陌生的情欲，当酥麻酸软的快感自脚底攀爬上来，她慌乱地抓住阿尔菲诺的衣服，把身体托付在他掌心中，她的双腿酸软无力得几乎要站不住，偏偏阿尔菲诺挺立的性器隔着布料在她腿间来回摩擦，令她的心里痒痒的，被摩擦的腿间亦如是。  
光的裤子松松垮垮地吊在腿间，她随时可以轻而易举被进入。阿尔菲诺意识到这一点，激烈的吻和抚摸停下了，他拼命吞咽唾液或者别的什么，俊秀的脸庞因为忍耐而涨得潮红。“我可以吗……光……”他用眼神哀求光，光抿着嘴唇羞于回答这个问题，阿尔菲诺便咬牙忍住发了疯的欲望，两人交换着湿热的吐息，却没有像开始那样立刻亲吻在一起。  
火热的小巷就这样沉寂下来。阿尔菲诺的手还搂在光的腰上，而光的一条腿不知何时自然而然勾上了阿尔菲诺的小腿，她的手指还插在阿尔菲诺的发丝中，绑好的辫子被弄成一团杂乱的样子，光伸手解下束发带，放下阿尔菲诺一头银白色长发，装作漫不经心地说：“先解开比较好，以免等会弄乱……”  
阿尔菲诺把这当作暗含的同意，试探性地轻吻光的嘴唇，得到光的默许后，又重重地吻了几下。内裤被褪下挂在大腿上，阿尔菲诺的双手颤抖着探进光的花丛中，却怎么也没找对入口，羞涩又焦急得说不出话，双眼慌乱茫然地向光投去求助的眼神。光不得不踮起脚尖，配合阿尔菲诺的分身四处探寻，最终，已经硬得发痛的性器找到穴口的花瓣，一点点顶进紧致温暖的花穴。甫一进入，收紧的甬道险些令阿尔菲诺射出来，他倒吸一口凉气，无法应对突如其来的快感，慌乱中猛地挺进花穴深处。光的双脚只有足尖勉强踮着踩在地面，背靠墙壁，还来不及寻找平衡点，阿尔菲诺突然挺腰撞进来，私密部位被撞开的陌生感险些让光惊叫出声，她连忙搂住阿尔菲诺的脖颈以此稳定身体。阿尔菲诺刚一进入，便迫不及待抽插起来，分身带出花穴中的糟糕液体，被上下抽插着发出淫秽粘稠的水声。“啊……那里……”光咿咿呀呀地叫着，身体如浮萍随波摆动。阿尔菲诺的感官都被柔软温热的触感填满了，他抱紧光的身体，把脑袋埋在她柔软的胸前，低低喊着扭腰胡乱地抽插，不管不顾地撞得更深获取更多快感。他憋红了脸大口喘息，看到眼前晃动的乳房和殷红乳尖，想也不想张口咬住。敏感的乳尖被咬住，光顿时抑制不住叫出声音，她想说什么，但脱口而出都变成了甜腻的呻吟，甚至没有意识到自己的叫声越来越大，在昏暗的小巷里尤为突兀。  
情到浓时，小巷外突然响起不合时宜的脚步声，还有三三两两交谈的声音，光的脑袋已经成了一团浆糊，无法控制口中的呻吟娇喘，断断续续地道：“有人……来了……帮我停下……”阿尔菲诺抱着她的腰肢快速冲撞，好似没有听到逼近的脚步声，只顾卖力地把性器抽送进光湿漉漉的小穴。“阿尔菲诺……有人……”光焦急地催促他，回应的只有停不下来的抽送。人群快要到达巷口时，阿尔菲诺用手掌捂住光的嘴，低声道：“抱歉……”两人隐没在小巷的昏暗处，安静而缓慢地黏在一起，只剩舞裙上精致的金属饰品，在空气中发出悦耳清脆的碰撞声。巷口的人没有注意到细微的动静，有说有笑地走了过去。阿尔菲诺如同尝到腥味的猫咪，缓慢抽插已经满足不了他的胃口，人刚离开，他骤然发起冲刺，甚至不太满足地把光的另一条腿也抬起来，也不管光能不能站稳，没头没脑地把忍耐的性欲发泄出来。晕头转向的光猛地腾空被刺进深处，只来得及嘤咛一声，就被袭来的快感浪潮拍得发不出声音，酥麻发痒的感觉从花穴深处一直蔓延到脚尖，剧烈喘息着靠在他的肩头，无力地任由他大操大合。阿尔菲诺咬牙把紧致的小穴反复撞开，花穴宛如嘴唇颤抖地吸住他的分身，湿漉温热地与他的性器彼此深吻，不时收紧的花穴险些让他在中途泄出来，阿尔菲诺喘着粗气，鼻尖上冒出细密的汗珠，他抬头，通红的面上带有一层薄薄水雾：“光……我能不能……”后面的话被快感冲走，艰难地无法再说话，光无力回应，双腿夹紧阿尔菲诺的腰肢，让他在自己花穴深处释放出来。  
光呜咽着靠在阿尔菲诺的肩头，浑身无力。阿尔菲诺将她柔软的身体整个拥在怀中，亲昵地用鼻尖到处乱蹭，显然开心得不得了。他意犹未尽地轻吻光的肩头，光被弄得痒痒，用无力的手掌轻推他的脸，笑道：“别闹了，快放我下来。”阿尔菲诺的脸庞在手掌下露出傻笑，他不急不恼地吻了吻光的掌心，把脸颊放进光的手掌中蹭着：“我还想抱一会。”话音未落，又凑到光的嘴唇上浅啄。  
“有句话忘记说了。”光咂着嘴，感觉像是吃了蜜糖般甜蜜，心情大好地开起玩笑来。“阿尔菲诺穿女装，比花儿还美。”  
嘴唇被狠狠咬了一下，阿尔菲诺似笑非笑地反问：“那你喜欢花儿，还是喜欢我？”


End file.
